Underdog
by livelovesing
Summary: Shea Taylor recently moved to Beacon Hills with her father and younger brother Brandon. What happens when Shea starts untangling the web of secrets that Beacon Hills hides from the outside viewers? What happens when Shea, her brother, and her friends get wrapped up in the mess? And what's so intriguing to her about the boy with the blue Jeep? I suck at summaries. Sorry! Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Brandon! If you don't quit tapping your foot I am going to commit homicide." I said in a harsh whisper to my younger brother.

I was already annoyed with him enough. It was his fault we were here. It was his fault that I was sitting in the hallway of a new school on the first day instead of picking up my friends at my old school for our first day of not being underclassmen. Instead, here I was in Beacon Hills. My brother, Brandon the brat, begged my dad to move here. His dream is to become the best lacrosse player in the state of California and the convincing argument of "if I want to be the best I have to play with the best," is what landed a for sale sign in our front yard just two months prior to this.

"Sorry, Shea. I'm just anxious. These guys have been working with each other all Summer and I'm coming in first day! And not to mention I'm a freshman!"

I hated this. I had a soft spot for my brother even though I blame him for being here. It was hard to be mad at him though. Playing mom all the time really gave me a high tolerance for things that make me angry with him. My mom left us when he was three and I was four. For the past 12 years it's just been my dad, Brandon, and I. I'm not bitter, though. She sends a card every birthday and Christmas. She's not totally a dead beat. She does send my dad child support monthly. She just had both of us really young. Couldn't handle the pressure of having two kids and being married. Told my dad she "still had things to do before she settled down." You think she could have figured that out before she popped the both of us out? Guess not.

But, being that my dad is a male and my brother doesn't have much else going for him except for lacrosse, here I am.

"Brandon and Shea Taylor?" A voice asked emerging from the office doors.

My brother and I stood immediately to shake the man's hand.

"It seems that you two are not our only new students here today. We are waiting on one more transfer student and she is in your first class Miss Taylor. If you don't mind I will escort your brother to his first class and escort you once Miss Argent joins us."

"Thank you, sir." I replied. I looked at my brother as he walked in the opposite direction. He gave one last look behind his shoulder and I threw him a thumbs up and a smile. He smiled hesitantly at me and turned away, rounding the corner and disappearing into the halls of the school.

I took a seat back on the bench and waited. I heard someone around the corner whispering.

"Mom, three calls on the first day is kind of over doing it. Look, I'm at the office and I have to get my schedule. Yes, I have everything," she said rummaging through her bag and taking a seat next to me." Except a pen… Please tell me I didn't forget a pen." She searched harder before speaking into the phone one last time. "Look, mom I have to go now. I'll talk to you after school. Bye."

She snapped her phone shut and threw it into her bag before tossing a small smile my way.

"You must be the other new student." I said sticking out my hand. "It's my first day here too. I'm Shea."

She took my hand before speaking, "Allison Argent. Glad I don't have to do this on my own."

"Hey, we even have our first class together. How much luckier can we get?" I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

The principal came back and escorted both Allison and I to our first class: Sophomore English.

"Class, can I have your attention? We have two new students joining us today. This is Allison Argent and Shea Taylor." He said pointing to the both of us. "Please help me in welcoming them to Beacon Hills."

Allison went first taking the seat behind a boy wearing a brown sweatshirt and a mop of black hair on top of his head. I took the seat next to her and got out my notebook. Although, I realized it would be a fairly boring day because we were starting Kafka's _The Metamorphosis,_ and I've already read it… twice.

English passed quickly. However, Allison seemed to enjoy herself. She smiled the whole class period after Mop Top gave her a pen to borrow. Allison and I had two other classes together. We agreed to eat lunch together on that first day so we wouldn't be alone. However, Allison seemed to have no trouble at making friends and we ended up eating with a group of lacrosse players and some girl named Lydia. I didn't say much during lunch. Just kept to myself. However, after lunch I finally got to have some real fun. My next two classes were music classes. The first being choir and the second was accompanying the band on the piano. If there was one thing in this world that kept me alive, it was music.

After my music classes came my last class of the day: Biology. How fitting that I should have the class I absolutely hate directly after the classes that I absolutely love.

Luckily, I had this class with Allison. However, not so luckily, we had this class with Lydia. Lydia dragged Allison into the seat next to her and she mouthed an apology as I took the seat behind her.

Mr. Harris seemed like bundle full of joy and I say that with as heavy sarcasm as possible. However, he did seem pretty keen on picking on Mop Top and his friend so I think it was safe to say I would be able to slip under his radar.

Biology passed by the slowest of them all.

Allison found me right after the bell rang and we walked out together.

"So, Lydia invited me to go watch the lacrosse tryouts. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? We didn't really get to han gout at lunch like I wanted to."

"Well, my brother is trying out for the team so I guess I could show up and give some support to him." I replied hesitantly. As nice as Lydia was to Allison, I didn't exactly get the same vibe from her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed excitedly.

We met with Lydia at Allison's locker and headed out to the field. I sat in the bleachers and scanned the field for my brother. I couldn't find him anywhere. I swear if we moved here and he was already chickening out before tryouts I was going to strangle him. However, it wasn't long until I found him sitting on the bench next to that kid Mr. Harris kept picking on in biology. He was talking animatedly to my brother, pointing to different guys on the field. My brother had a pretty big smile on his face.

Allison was watching the field intently but her eyes only seemed to stay with one player. I think it was the same mop top that we saw in English. I watched him as he headed towards the goal.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia, nodding towards Mop Top.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia responded.

"He's in our English class." I chimed in trying to save Allison the embarrassment. I could tell that she saw something in this kid. I didn't want Lydia shooting him down right away.

The whistle blew and the first guy stepped up to take his shot. He knocked Mop Top onto his back after hitting him in the face with the ball. The whole field erupted in laughter. I had a feeling this kid would be keeping my brother company on the bench this season.

The next kid stepped up to take his shot but Mop Top snagged the ball easily. He looked at his stick like he was surprised. As a matter of fact, the whole team did.

But that wasn't the only ball he stopped. He stopped the next one, and the next one, and even the one after that.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said next to me, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, very good." Lydia said with a surprised tone.

All of a sudden a fairly built guy stepped up. Lydia told me that this was Jackson Whittemore. Captain of the lacrosse team and one of the best players in the state of California. She also went onto state that her and Jackson were dating. Multiple times.

I didn't really like the look on Jackson's face as he stepped up. And neither did Allison I'm assuming since she tensed up next to me. Just ask Jackson wound up to take his shot I flinched. I knew how these things ended. I've watched enough lacrosse videos.

However, to my surprise, and everyone else's, he stopped the shot. The kid who was sitting next to my brother jumped to his feet and started screaming along with everyone else in the stands. My brother looked on in awe.

"That's my friend!" The kid exclaimed excitedly. How very entitled he seemed to me.

It was so exciting even Lydia jumped to her feet to give the kid a yell and round of applause. Apparently, this kid hadn't been heard of prior to now.

The practice ended soon after that and everyone was psyched for elimination rounds tomorrow. Especially with that Mop Top giving the performance he did today.

I met my brother out front by my dad's car. He was walking with the Mop Top and that kid who was sitting next to my brother on the bench.

"Hey Shea! Did you see the practice today? Awh man I'm so glad we moved here! I can't wait until I can be first string and move as fast as Scott did today. It's gonna be sick!" My brother was talking a million miles per hour. Hearing the excitement in his voice put a small smile on my face. As much as it sucked being the new kid I knew this would be a good move for his future.

"Well don't worry, you will be out on that field soon enough." I tried to sound as encouraging as possible without reminding him that he probably wouldn't see any playing time in the next year.

"I'm Scott." Mop Top boy stuck his hand out for me to shake. Although I guess I shouldn't call him Mop Top now that I know his name. "Scott McCall. I think we have English and Biology together."

"Yeah. I remember seeing you a few times today. I'm Shea. Nice to meet you."

I looked at his friend who was still looking at me, his mouth slightly open until Scott nudged him in the side.

"Uh-Uh St-Stiles. I'm Stiles." He stuck out his hand awkwardly fast.

"Stiles?" I said reaching out to shake it. "Is that your first name?"

"No. It's a nickname. My last name is Stilinski but no one has called me by my first name since…" He just trailed off. I didn't wanna push the matter any further so I tried to change the subject.

"So, what classes do we have together again? I know I've seen you around today." I asked.

"English, Econ, and Biology." He answered rather quickly. "I- uh- A-at least I think that's what we have." He said cooly trying to play off like he hadn't been watching me today.

"Right." I said with a chuckle. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you two. Maybe I'll see you around. Come on, Brandon. Dad's waiting for us. See you guys later."

"See ya tomorrow, Guys!" My brother was way too excited with his goodbye.

"See ya, dude. Yo, if you ever want to shoot the ball around sometimes, let me know." Stiles called out after him.

We got into my dad's car and drove home.

I'm not exactly how sure Beacon Hills can really be, but I guess it's not off to a bad start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. If you're reading this then I am guessing you read chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoy writing but I've never really tried writing much fanfiction. Maybe a little here and there. If you enjoyed it, leave a review. If you didn't enjoy it, leave a review. I'm here to please people. Keep reading! I do not own Teen Wolf. Some things are quoted from Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot.**

**Happy reading!**

I had a rough time falling asleep and decided to start my morning off with a run at 5 am. Besides music running was the only thing that helped me clear my head.

I laced up my shoes and decided to run a couple blocks to clear my mind. I was on a deserted road when I came upon a sign that read _Beacon Hills Preserve_. There was yellow police tape that was stretched around the outside of the sign and around a few trees. Now, I know that the first impression you want to make in a town is not to get caught trespassing by the police but my curiosity won me over this time and the next thing I know I was behind the tape and thirty yards into the trees. However, I quickly found that it was really stupid of me to go in without a compass. After about 10 minutes I was completely turned around and had no idea where I was.

Now, this is the moment where I mention that I have extreme panic attacks.

I was running in circles trying to find my way out. My breathing started to get really heavy and my heart started beating out of my chest. The trees were closing in and my eyes were starting to blur. Any moment I was going to pass out. Who would find me? When would they find me? _Would _they find me?

I felt myself starting to collapse when a pair of hands reached out a grabbed me. I looked up into cold, dark eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell people that this is _private_ property." The man said settling me back onto my feet.

"I-I'm so-sorry." I stuttered. "I w-was out for a-a run and I-I got lo-lost. I didn't know I was just-"

"The exit is that way." He cut me off pointing towards an opening in the brush. Maybe I would have seen that if I hadn't panicked…

"I suggest you get out of here before something bad happens and you become a liability." He said coldly before turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction.

I bolted out of there as quickly as possible. Luckily, I found that I wasn't too far from my home and I got there fairly quickly. I was able to shower and change into a floral patterned dress with white tights and black flats. I scrunched my hair and applied my makeup before making my way downstairs. Since I decided to run today breakfast was going to have to consist of Cocoa Puffs for Brandon and Cheerios for my dad.

I grabbed a banana and a yogurt and scarfed it down in about 3 minutes. I wanted to get to school early today so I could begin memorizing a song for auditions for the musical. The musical was _Guys and Dolls_ and I was determined to get the role of Adelaide.

My dad dropped us off and right as I got up to my locker Allison was running up to me beaming from ear to ear.

"You will never believe the news I have to tell you!" She said in an octave much higher than usual.

"And I don't like guessing either, so spill!" I retorted.

"Ok, so last night I was driving and it was pouring rain and I reached down for one second to change the song on my I pod and I hit a dog." She sounded a little too excited for someone who just hit a dog…

"So I started panicking and I was crying and hysterical and I didn't know what to do," This sounded more like a reaction Allison would have, "so I picked it up and drove it to the vet but the sign said closed! So I was banging on the door and then you will never believe who answered the door! That kid from our English who borrowed me a pen yesterday."

"Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know his name?" She questioned me.

"Brother introduced me. Nothing too exciting. Go on." I said.

"Ok. Well we started talking and I was soaking wet so he gave me his shirt to change into. After I had changed we were just talking and joking a bit and guess what? He asked me to that party Lydia and Jackson asked me to go to on Friday! Isn't that unbelievable!" I could tell she was dying of utter happiness at this point.

"Absolutely! So, you're going, right?"

"Well, yeah! But minor problem. I don't know what to wear…" She looked down at this.

"Wait. You mean to tell me you wear that killer jacket yesterday and you don't know what to wear on this date?" I asked.

"It's not a date! We're just going to a party together." She blushed.

"And it's not a date how?" Clearly Allison and I needed to discuss the definition of a date.

"Look, just come over Friday and help me. OK? Here is my number." She said typing it into my phone. "I gotta jet. First day of classes and I am already behind on homework. I'll see you in English!" She ran down the hall and out of sight. Finally, this gave me some time to practice my audition piece.

I made my way to the practice rooms and took out my copy of Don't Rain on my Parade. I know that it is such a cliché song to do for an audition but I felt the brassy range and sassiness of Barbra Streisand would be a great way to show off Adelaide.

As I began the song my voice felt weak. It wasn't smart of me to not do a proper vocal warm up but I didn't have time for one this morning so this would have to do. By the climax of the song I was fully enveloped. Just as I hit the last note I saw someone at the door of the practice room. I opened it quickly and jumped out to see who was watching me and none other than that Stiles kid was there with his back turned, trying to hurry away.

"Hey! Stilinski!" I screamed. "Were you spying on me?"

"Wh-what? Uh-n-no! Why would I be spying? I mean, it's not like I was down the hallway and heard someone singing and just happened to wander over and see you there. But if that was the case, I would have to say that you were very good… But that's not the case! So…"

I had to laugh at this. He was trying so hard not to sound like a dork. It wasn't working.

"Alright. I'm not mad. I just didn't expect anyone to be around this early. It was a little unexpected."

He looked down at me for a second before I spoke again.

"Hey, uh, thanks for talking to Brandon yesterday. I think he just wants to fit in here and it's kinda hard with the lacrosse team being as good as they already are. I just… I just wanna thank you for taking the time to acknowledge him. I think it means a lot to him." Why did I say that? Way to go Shea, four points down on the dork meter for you.

"Yeah. It was uh no problem. Brandon seems like a good kid." He paused before talking again. "So you're friends with Allison, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. I mean she's really nice and it was her first day too so we kinda just stuck together, I guess." I replied.

"Well, she is all Scott can talk about. Frankly, it's getting kind of annoying." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean I haven't had a ton of conversations with Allison but most of what she has said to me involves Scott. I guess they're going out on Friday night to Jackson's party." I said.

"Yeah I heard about that one. You're not going… are you?" He asked me.

"No." I answered quickly."Uhm, parties aren't really my style. Besides, I was probably just gonna stay at home and work on my audition piece. Auditions are on Monday. Were you gonna go?"

"Uh no. No. I wasn't really planning on it." He said in a defeated tone. " But I was wondering if Brandon maybe wanted to practice with me this weekend? Ya know, Scott will be busy thinking about Allison and the game is on Saturday so I thought I could get a couple shots in. Just in case they put me in. Which they won't. I-I've never seen a minute of field time. B-but it's always possible that someone could get hurt or-or go into cardiac arrest because the tension is just so high that-"

"Stiles!" I finally had to yell. "I get it. I can ask him if he wants to hang out. Give me your number and I'll give it to him when I see him at lunch." I laughed.

"Wh-what? Yo-you want my…My number? Me? Stiles?" He asked stuttering over his words.

"Well, I don't see anyone else standing here." I joked handing him my phone. "Just put it in under Stiles. I'll give it to him later."

"Yeah. Sure. And uh- ya know he doesn't need to be the only one to text me. I mean, if you ever needed anything. Like a ride. I know you don't have a car and your dad drives you to school and stuff so if you ever need a ride let me know. Or a ride home too. I could totally drop you off sometime. Or if you wanted to like go to the store I wouldn't mind-"

"Stiles! You're doing that babbling thing again." I couldn't hold in my laugh this time.

"Right…" He answered looking down at his shoes. "So, do you, uh, wanna walk to English together?"

"Sure. Let me grab my stuff." I grabbed my things from the piano bench and we made our way out of the practice rooms and into the hallway. We walked and chatted with each other about the game on Saturday. I told him I wouldn't miss it even if it was only to watch my brother gaze from the sidelines. That's what big sisters are for, right?

The rest of the day passed more slowly than the previous day. I couldn't believe how much homework I was getting and it was only the second day of school.

I made my way out to the lacrosse field to watch the first round of eliminations. I took my seat next to Lydia and Allison on the bleachers. My brother walked right up to Stiles and followed him over to where the coach was giving the team a pep talk. The coach blew the whistle and the guys were off.

I was surprised to actually see my brother get put in. He wasn't as fast as Jackson, and didn't have the reflexes like Scott, but for a first year I have to say I was fairly impressed. He wasn't in long and he was in the same line as Stiles. I have to say Stiles wasn't too bad either. He had a good shot if he ever got the ball. However, after one line they were off the field and swept aside with what I assumed would be the other bench warmers. But hey, being a bench warmer on this team meant you were still pretty good.

The next line that was put in was expected first liners. Lydia was explaining that one team was all starters from last year, after pointing out Jackson, and the other team was made up of those who were borderline second and first line. That was where we found Scott.

Next thing I know is the whistle was blown, Scott caught the ball, and Jackson pummeled him to the ground. Everyone cheered except Allison and I. I have no idea how he didn't break something by getting hit that hard. I could almost hear the bones crunching from where I was sitting.

It was Scott and Jackson on the next faceoff. The whistle blew and Scott grabbed the ball so fast that he was past two defenders by the time Jackson realized Scott even had the ball. Scott was flying past players like I had never seen a lacrosse player do in all the years I've watched lacrosse. Scott whirled around one more player before I saw three defenders coming up on all sides of him. I thought he was done for until he leaped into the air, flipped over the three defenders, and landed on his feet. He threw the ball into the back of the net. Everyone went crazy!

Never have I seen a play like that be made. The speed, the agility, the aerial! It seemed almost impossible. That's when the coach called Scott over to him. I didn't hear much of the conversation except this: "You made first line."

At that, everyone cheered. I looked around at all the people cheering. Jackson didn't look too happy but that was inevitable. He got schooled. What really surprised me, though, was Stiles. He wasn't standing up and taking in the moment with his best friend. He was seated on the bench next to Brandon, who was cheering like I'd never seen him cheer before, with his hands on his chin in a pondering thought. Acting almost as if what he just saw from his friend was something that was a little too out of the ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers. Ok, so I am trying to develop the story line a little bit. It is definitely going to be a slow start. Quick shout out to Lojo20140 and whalegonetoheaven for reviewing the story. I know it is dragging on but just trust that I have an idea. Thanks again to Lojo20140 for giving me a tip to define more of who Shea is. That is what this chapter is mainly going to be about. It's starting to develop the lives and friendship of Shea and Stiles. So it might be a bit of a bore. Keep trudging on though!**

**Peace. Love. Teen Wolf.**

After the scrimmage I waited around and talked to Allison a bit. I made plans to go over to her house before the party on Friday.

After that I headed out to the parking lot to wait for my dad to pick Brandon and me up. It was then that I got the text message that he was going to be 30 minutes late for picking us up. Apparently he got held up at work. Again. I heard my brother approach after 10 minutes.

"And when he stole the ball right out from under Jackson! Oh and when he did that cool flip thing over those defenders I was just like woah! Oh, hey Shea." He said after finally taking note of my presence.

"Hey. Look, dad's gonna be another 30 minutes. Got stuck at work late. I was gonna start my bio homework out here if you wanted to go practice a little while longer?" I said trying not to sound too annoyed at the fact that I still didn't have a car.

Stiles perked up quickly. "Hey. I thought I mentioned something earlier about offering a ride home if you ever needed one."

I was still playing on my phone when I answered him. "Oh I know. I told you I'd text you, remember?" I smiled at him as his phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out to look at a text that read:

_Number: Unknown_

_Message: Feeling Like A gentleman? _

He looked up at me, a small smile playing at his lips. He walked us over to his car. Brandon got in the backseat and I took shotgun. The car ride was silent between Stiles and I, but that was only because Brandon interjected every 3 seconds to make some mention about how Scott did, or ways that he and Stiles could work on their aim, and how mad Jackson was at the end of it all. It didn't take long to reach my house. I was getting out of the car when Stiles spoke up.

"Hey, Shea. Uh… have you done those prep questions for biology tomorrow?" Stiles asked shyly.

"No," I answered him. "I was going to start them later tonight."

"Oh. Cool…" He trailed off. "Uh… Listen. I don't know if you could tell… but I'm like, really bad at biology. Like really bad. I was wondering if, maybe, I could like call you later and we could maybe do the questions together?" He finished the last part of his sentence rather quickly. If I hadn't been paying attention I would have completely missed what he said

I thought for a second. I could make this so easy. Or I could have a little fun and play it out.

"Uhm, actually… My house doesn't really get that great of service. But… if you wanted to stay for dinner, we could do biology after?"

What? Where did that come from? My house in Beacon Hills actually has better service than my old house. Why did I make up an excuse to have Stiles over? And why did I have this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach?

"Yo-you want me? To stay for di-dinner?" He stuttered.

"Well, that's only if you want to. I mean, I'm sure I could find another way for us to do this. I-I could add you on facebook. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll just add you on facebook and we can instant message! I'm sure it won't be that hard, anyway-"

"Shea! You know that babbling thing you called me out on? Yeah, I get what you're talking about." He said with a small grin and a chuckle.

My cheeks turned bright red. I looked down at my feet. Stupid Shea. You're so stupid!

"I'd love to stay for dinner. I just have to meet up with Scott later on tonight so I can't stay too late. He uh… He needs me to help him lace this new stick he got. Yeah. That's what we have to do."

"Ok. Yeah. Just uh… come on in."

He parked his truck and got out of his car. He tripped on his way up the steps and to this I gave a laugh.

Once inside he decided he wanted to help me make dinner. Although he didn't seem to have much kitchen experience I kept him to cutting vegetables for the salad.

"Hey, you wanna play 20 questions?" He asked.

"20 questions?" I repeated. "Doesn't that seem kinda childish?" I gave a small chuckle.

"Well, we've only known each other, what? 2 days? What if you're some kind of serial killer? I don't know anything about you!"

"If I was a serial killer, do you think I would confess that to you in a game of 20 questions?" I replied to him, turning slightly and poking the edge of my fork into his side.

At this he jumped and shivered slightly.

"How about 10 questions?" I finally responded.

"How very _Cinderlla Story_ of you." He chuckled back.

"I am shocked that you have actually seen that movie!" I responded to him.

"Cousin made me watch it when I was younger. But I am not ashamed, ok? Because Hilary Duff is hot." He shot a smirk at me.

"You are such a pig." I laughed punching his shoulder lightly.

"Alright. I'll go first. Favorite Band?" He said rubbing his shoulder lightly.

I thought for a second before answering, "All Time Low. Favorite color?"

"Oh easy one. Blue. Hmmm favorite clothing store?"

"Forever 21. Hands down. What is your real name?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"Pass!" He said with a laugh.

"Ok, ok… favorite season?" I asked.

"Does lacrosse season count?" He chuckled.

"No," I laughed back. "My brother plays lacrosse all year round. Now what is your favorite season.?"

"Uhm… Autumn. I guess I like the colors or whatever… What is your favorite subject?"

"Biology." I answered matter of factly.

"Really?!" He asked slightly shocked at my answer.

"Really. I mean, obviously I just love Mr. Harris. I guess that's the only reason I really like the class." I shot him a smirk and he finally sensed the sarcasm in my voice.

"Ha ha ha." He responded dryly. "I don't even think Mr. Harris' mother even loved him."

To this I gave a laugh. I know I probably shouldn't have because my own mother didn't really love me but I couldn't help it. I saw how Stiles reacted to Mr. Harris in class and the loathing that the two felt for each other.

"But seriously, my favorite subject is probably English."

"English?" He asked?

"You seem surprised." I shot back at him, twisting my eyebrows up in a questioning form.

"You just seem really into music. I thought you would have said choir or drama."

How did he take note that I liked music? He saw me in the practice room one time.

"How do you know I like music so much?" I asked with a tone of surprise in my voice.

"Well, you have like music notes and stuff all doodled all over your notebooks."

So he took note of it? That was kind of surprising to me.

"Well, don't get me wrong, because I do love music. But there is just something about English. Maybe it's not even English I like. Maybe it's just literature. I don't know. It's just the way that I feel when I read a book. Like, for five seconds I can completely escape whatever is haunting my mind and fully submerse myself into the mind of someone else. A mind of someone who is different than I am. Maybe I like it because I submerse myself into minds that I want to be. Ya know?"

I can't believe I just said all of that. I mean, people knew that I liked to read but I don't think anybody ever knew why. He was just looking at me. Intently. Like he was trying to read through me.

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks before hastily turning the subject.

"Is there something you have been keeping a secret?"

"What?!" He answered rather quickly."Wh-what would make you think tha-that I, of ALL people, would be keeping a secret? Pft."

Well that was subtle. So, Stiles Stilinski had a secret. Well, this just made things interesting.

"Chill! If you say you don't have a secret, I'll trust you." I said back to him coolly.

"Yo-you will?" He asked surprised.

"Of course." I lied. Of course I wasn't going to trust him. But I knew that I wasn't going to get any answers now. Give it time, though. Stiles Stilinski will crack.

It was a long time before either of us said anything. He continued cutting his vegetables and I kept stirring the pasta that was currently in the pot. It wasn't for at least two minutes until Stiles spoke up.

"Where's your mom?" He said still consumed in cutting his vegetables.

I stopped. I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. And especially not so abruptly. I mean, I guess I grew up in a town where everyone knew what happened to my mom. I've never had to explain it to anyone. And now that the question was in front of me, I'm not so sure that I could answer it.

I've put on this façade. This mask that shows that I don't really care that my mom left me because I have my dad and I have my brother and I have been blessed with that. But the truth is, it does hurt me. It kills me. While all the other girls were learning how their bodies were growing and how to react to changes, I had to watch my dad look up youtube video after youtube video just so he could find one that would explain it to him so he could explain it to me. And in the end, I learned more from health class than I ever did from my dad. Not that I don't commend him for trying. While all the other girls went shopping for a bra with their mom, I had to go with my grandma. And let me tell you, things have changed since she bought her first bra. I can never get over that embarrassment. I'm thankful that I had people there to try and support me but deep down I will always be jealous of my brother. His gender role model has been there from day one. I've had nothing.

Stiles must have noticed how uncomfortable I was at the question because he started his rambling again.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I mean, I only asked because you always say dad and Brandon always says dad and I just didn't know. I didn't really mean to say it. It kinda just came out." I was about to stop him when he said something that stopped me. "I mean, I lost my mom when I was younger. So, I-I guess I was curious as to where yours was. But you're probably mad at me and it was way over the line and I'm sorry I just-"

"Stiles…" I said calmly, reaching down to stop the cutting that he was doing. He looked down at me. My breath caught in my throat. Here I was, in my kitchen face to face with a boy I just met two days ago. And that feeling was back. That feeling in my stomach that radiated up into my cheeks. I could feel the blush starting to appear.

I snapped out of my haze and I took a deep breath. Did I really want to get into this? I guess I did because the next thing I know I said, "I'll tell you, if you tell me?"

He paused. What was three seconds felt like an eternity.

"My mom is dead." He said blankly and matter of factly, looking away from my stare. "She died a few years back. It's been me and my dad for a while now." He was silent but something told me he wasn't finished. I waited. I wanted him to say more. He turned around and leaned against the counter. Folding his arms across his chest. I did leaned against the counter opposite from him so we were now facing each other. "Ya know when something happens… and you just feel like it's all your fault? And as much as you tell yourself it's not o-or other people tell you it's not… At the end of the day you just still feel like it is?" He looked away. I think he meant it as a rhetorical question. But I answered him anyways.

"Absolutely." I said looking down. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from swelling before I spoke again. "My mom left when I was four. She… walked out."

I felt a hiccup catching in my throat but I didn't want to stop talking.

"She was young. Two kids was a lot for her to handle. W-we don't talk to her much. Or ever for that matter. But I know how you feel… My dad would never say it, but sometimes… I feel like he looks at me and all he sees is her. In my face and in my eyes. And I feel like if I hadn't been born, if I wasn't here right now they'd still be together. They'd be happily in love…" I trailed off. I was still looking down. I could feel Stiles boring holes into me but I couldn't look up and meet his gaze.

He stepped forward like he was about to say something to me. That was when I heard a car door shut.

I turned around to drain the noodles.

"My dad must be home." I said quickly. I wiped the tears from my eyes as Stiles turned away to was his hands and set the food down on the table.

Never, in my life, have I been so open with anyone about these things. And let me tell you something: it was starting to scare the crap out of me.

**Sorry that this is kind of a filler chapter. I'm out of town for two days so I will try to post by Monday night. Of course, that will be after I watch the new episode of **_**Teen Wolf!**_** Any thoughts on who might be killed off? Please leave reviews.**

**Peace and Love.**

**LiveLoveSing**


End file.
